Its War
by exoppuing
Summary: Yifan, Joonmyun dan Yixing adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Persahabatan mereka yang cukup lama itu dihiasi dengan persaingan antara Yifan dan Joonmyun dalam hal merebut hati Yixing. Namun bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? SULAY slight KRAY. Must RnR!


_JDAAARRRR_

_._

_SLEETTT_

_._

_._

**It's War**

**.**

**Main Cast: **

**Zhang Yixing [The Girl]**

**Kim Joonmyun [Thunder]**

**Wu Yifan [Joon]**

**SULAY slight KRAY**

**Summary: Yifan, Joonmyun dan Yixing adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Persahabatan mereka yang cukup lama itu dihiasi dengan persaingan antara Yifan dan Joonmyun dalam hal merebut hati Yixing. Namun bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?**

**Genre: Romance, GENDERSWITCH, Friendship, lulus 100% sensor NC!**

**Author: Plusblack1512**

_._

**-STORY START- **

_._

"Iya, aku sudah disini. Kau dimana?"

Seorang yeojya –mari kita panggil Yixing- sedang berdiri di trotoar jalan yang sepi sambil menelepon seseorang. Matanya menyapu seluruh wiYixingah di sekitarnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang kesini.

"Ck… dimana sih?"

.

Di atas atap, seorang namja tinggi sedang bersiap dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Ia membidik sasaran senapannya, ke arah sebuah mobil sedan hijau yang sedang melaju menuju seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di trotoar.

Namja itu makin mantap membidik…

Tapi…

_Ckiiiitt!_

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di dekat gadis itu. Pengemudi sedan itu mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke gadis itu. Dengan cepat, namja segera pergi dari sana dan berlari menuju sang gadis, mencoba menyelamatkannya.

.

"E-eh.. Yifan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku kesini?" tanya Yixing sambil mengatur napasnya yang naik turun tidak beraturan karena diajak lari oleh nama tinggi tadi, Yifan namanya.

"Jangan bicara apapun dulu, Yixing. Kita harus menghindar dari seseorang." Jawab Yifan, dengan napas terburu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang entah apa namanya itu. Yang jelas, tempat itu gelap karena hari mulai menjelang malam. Seperti tempat di belakang gedung yang sedikit kotor. Tangan Yifan menggenggam tangan Yixing erat.

Tak lama kemudian, siluet seseorang sedang berlari menuju mereka. Wajahnya tidak dikenali, tapi Yifan tahu benar siluet siapa itu.

Siluet itu berjalan makin dekat menuju mereka. Yifan segera menarik tangan Yixing untuk kembali berlari.

Tapi…

_JDAAAARR_

.

Seorang namja berambut coklat agak kemerahan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka tutup panci yang berisi mi rebus. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi panci tersebut. Saat ia hendak memasukkan mi itu ke mulutnya, seorang namja, yaitu Yifan, masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Yixing.

Joonmyun, namja rambut coklat gelap itu, menatap Yifan yang membopong Yixing ke dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Yifan-ah, ada apa dengan Yi-" Matanya membulat ketika melihat bahu Yixing berlumuran darah.

"Joonmyun-yah, tolong bawakan kotak P3K." perintah Yifan sambil membaringkan Yixing di sofa besar. Joonmyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam dan kembali dengan kotak besar berisi P3K.

.

"Emmhh…"

Yixing menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sentuhan dingin dan basah di pelipisnya. Ia membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menyapa pupilnya. Menoleh ke sisi lain, ia mendapati seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sambil membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Yixing-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yixing yang mengenali itu adalah suara Yifan, mengangguk pelan. Wajah manisnya masih menyiratkan kesakitan. Yifan mengelus bahu Yixing yang tertutup perban dan tangan lainnya mengusap kepala dan wajah Yixing yang mulai agak berkeringat dengan sapu tangan basah. Kemudian, ia mengambil pigura fotonya dengan Joonmyun dan menempelkan sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan:

'_Tolong jaga Yixing. Aku ada urusan sebentar.'_

Setelah dirasanya Yixing sudah terlelap lagi, Yifan beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah milik Joonmyun.

Yifan berjalan keluar menuju belakang rumah Joonmyun, yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah rongsokan. Yifan meletakkan sebuah botol bir kosong di atas sebuah drum, kemudian ia meletakkan lagi sebuah bir kosong di belakang botol bir tadi, diatas sebuah drum, hanya saja jaraknya sedikit lebih jauh. Setelah selesai, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan membidik botol bir itu.

Dengan sedikit gerakan, Yifan menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Namun, bukannya mengenai botol bir yang ada di depannya, peluru pistol itu malah mengenai botol bir yang ada di belakangnya. Peluru itu menghindari botol bir di depan dengan sangat cermat, tanpa goresan dan botol bir di depan itu tidak bergoyang.

Yifan tersenyum ketika melihat Joonmyun yang sedang menendang sesuatu di atas tumpukan sampah rongsokan itu. Kemudian, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun.

.

"Eungghh…"

Yixing membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sedikit gelap. Mungkin hari akan beranjak malam. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia bangun dan duduk.

"Yixing-ah, merasa lebih baik?" tanya Joonmyun, sambil duduk di samping Yixing. Yixing tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Berbaliklah. Aku akan memperbaiki perbannya."

Yixing membelalak. "Apakah sikap tidurku sebegitu buruknya, sampai-sampai perbannya harus diperbaiki?" tanyanya.

"Tidak kok." Kata Joonmyun sambil membuka kotak P3K-nya. "Yifan tidak terlalu rapi menutupnya. Jadi aku akan memperbaikinya. Sudahlah, cepat berbalik."

Yixing akhirnya menurut dan berbalik. Joonmyun sedikit menyingkap tali tanktop yang dipakai Yixing untuk membuka sedikit perban yang membalut bahu Yixing.

Joonmyun tersenyum saat mengingat kertas yang ditemukannya di pigura fotonya bersama Yifan. Entah kenapa, Yifan begitu menyayangi sahabat mereka sejak kecil ini. Ya, Yixing – Yifan – Joonmyun. Yifan seperti tameng pribadi untuk Yixing, yang selalu menjaga Yixing kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan Joonmyun seperti tempat curhat Yixing, dan sebagai timbal balik, Yixing tidak pernah mengkhianati Yifan dan Joonmyun.

Setelah beberapa lama, Joonmyun meletakkan kembali peralatan pengobatannya ke kotak P3K.

"Sudah selesai. Nanti aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Setelah itu terserah padamu mau tidur lagi atau tidak, ok?" kata Joonmyun

Yixing mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya.

Kemudian, Joonmyun pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa makanan dan segelas air putih di meja di hadapan Yixing. Dan juga di lengannya ada sebuah sweater besar yang sepertinya milik Yifan yang tertinggal di rumah Joonmyun.

"Ini. Makanlah. Ini juga, sweater untukmu. Malam ini sangat dingin."

.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

Yifan berlari kencang sambil siaga memegang pistolnya. Ia sedang mengejar seorang namja yang berlari kencang namun sedikit terseok. Saat Yifan berhasil mendekatinya, ia memukul tengkuk namja itu dan namja itu tersungkur.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan, Yifan-sshi!"

Yifan menginjak pelan namja itu (Yifan masih punya hati nurani woy) sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah namja itu.

"Tidak perlu bicara. Cukup ucapkan selamat tinggal."

_JDAARRRR_

.

Yixing yang sudah selesai makan merasa gusar karena ia hanya sendirian di rumah Joonmyun yang kecil itu. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Yixing sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat pintu luar. Jam 10 malam.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ketika sudah berada di luar. Rumah Joonmyun yang dikelilingi sampah rongsokan di bagian belakang membuat suasana malam saat itu mencekam. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil truk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Joonmyun.

'Mungkin Joonmyun ada disana.' Batinnya.

Dengan sedikit terburu, ia mendekati truk itu. Dan benarlah, Joonmyun ada di sana dengan berselimut dan tertidur. Yixing menusuk-nusuk tubuh Joonmyun dengan telunjuknya, mencoba menyuruh Joonmyun agar bangun.

"Ngghhh…"

Joonmyun terkesiap ketika sesuatu menusuk lengannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Yixing yang tersenyum lebar sambil berpegangan pada jendela truk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Yixing?"

"Malam hari ini kaubilang dingin, tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidur di luar?" tanya Yixing, mengabaikan pertanyaan Joonmyun. Joonmyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur di dalam saja. Aku takut sendirian di rumahmu, Myunie."

Joonmyun membuka pintu truk itu, lalu Yixing menarik tangan Joonmyun menuju rumah Joonmyun.

Setelah sampai, Yixing menyuruh Joonmyun tidur di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang tadi ditidurinya. Joonmyun menurut, dan akhirnya ia tidur masih dengan selimut tadi.

Yixing yang tidak tidur memperhatikan wajah damai Joonmyun yang sedang tertidur. Secara tidak sadar, kedua ujung bibir Yixing melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Joonmyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Yixing (lagi-lagi) menusuk-nusuk lengan Joonmyun yang tertutup selimut.

"Eunngghh…" Joonmyun melenguh. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Yixing. "Ya… kau tidak tidur, eoh?"

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka memperhatikanmu tidur." Kemudian, Yixing memeluk lengan Joonmyun yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Begitu dekat sampai membuat wajah Joonmyun sedikit memerah dan tubuhnya menegang.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Joonmyun yang menatap lurus kedepan, tidak menoleh ke Yixing sedikitpun.

"Joonmyunie…" panggil Yixing. Joonmyun langsung menoleh dengan sedikit kikuk dan Yixing menyadari itu. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Joonmyun dan ia mendekatkan

wajahnya ke pipi Joonmyun.

CHU~

"Gomawo, Joonmyunie. Sudah menjagaku." Kata Yixing. Joonmyun yang terkejut langsung tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan.

_BRAK_

"E-eh…"

"Yifan?"

Yifan, yang baru saja datang, menatap Yixing dan Joonmyun tidak percaya. Matanya menatapi Yixing dan Joonmyun bergantian.

"Joonmyun.. kau…"

Yifan segera menarik tangan Yixing untuk menjauh dari Joonmyun. Kemudian, Yifan menarik gadis itu keluar rumah Joonmyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Yifan!"

Yifan tidak menggubrisnya dan semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya.

"Yifan Wu!"

Akhirnya, Yifan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya! Yifan!"

Joonmyun berlari mendekati Yifan dan Yixing yang sedang mengatur napas karena mengikuti langkah Yifan yang panjang dan besar.

"Lepaskan Yixing! Kau melukainya!"

Yifan berbalik dan menatap Joonmyun tajam. Ia semakin kencang memegang tangan mungil Yixing, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

Melihat itu, Joonmyun melepas paksa genggaman tangan Yifan dengan tangan Yixing yang kelewat erat. Dan akhirnya Yifan membanting tangan Yixing dan menatapi Joonmyun yang sibuk membantu Yixing berdiri.

"Yifan.. kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yixing, Yifan mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidiknya ke arah Joonmyun. Yixing yang melihatnya langsung merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Joonmyun, bermaksud menghalangi peluru agar mengarah ke Joonmyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Yifan!"

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik pelatuk pistol itu perlahan. Bidikannya tepat pada tubuh Yixing yang menutupi Joonmyun. Dengan sedikit gerakan, kemudian ia menarik pelatuk itu dan peluru pun dilepaskan.

Yixing yang mengira peluru itu akan mengenainya, menoleh ke samping sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Begitu pula Joonmyun. Namun, Peluru itu melewati Yixing dan Joonmyun dengan sangat cermat, sehingga peluru itu memutari tubuh Yixing dan Joonmyun.

Yixing yang merasakan peluru itu tidak mengenainya mulai membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lesatan peluru itu berada persis di sebelah matanya dan mengarah ke Yifan.

Yifan menutup matanya, dan setetes air mata turun dari ujung matanya.

_JDAAAARRRR_

_SLEEETT_

Kemudian, peluru itu menembus leher Yifan, dan melukainya.

Yifan terjatuh dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Yixing dan Joonmyun segera mendatangi Yifan. Yixing membawa kepala Yifan yang terkulai lemas ke pangkuannya. Joonmyun meremas tangan Yifan lembut.

"Yifan… hiks.."

Yifan tersenyum saat mendengar suara Yixing yang begitu lembut di telinganya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Yixing maupun Yifan.

"Joonmyun-yah.. ku-per-cay-yakan.. Yixing… pp-a-ddamu…"

Tangan mungil Yixing menghapus air mata Yifan dengan terburu. Ia tak mau berpikir Yifan akan mati saat itu juga.

Yifan menoleh perlahan, menatap Yixing.

"Yi-xing… jaga.. diri..mu.. jangan.. menn..nangis…"

"Yifan!" jerit Yixing. Joonmyun menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan sendu.

Memori ingatan di kepala Joonmyun berputar ke 3 tahun lalu. Saat dimana Yifan dan ia berjanji untuk bersaing mendapatkan hati Yixing.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 years ago**_

_Joonmyun sedang menatap malas kepada Yifan yang duduk di sebelah Yixing, yang sedang menonton film Spongebob terbaru di rumahnya. Disebelah Yixing, juga ada Yifan yang senyam-senyum sendiri karena Yixing menggandeng lengannya lebih erat ketimbang Joonmyun._

"_Ya, naga bodoh… kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri, eoh?"_

_Yifan tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk lengan Yixing yang mengalung di lengan Yifan dengan erat. Membuat Joonmyun mendengus kesal._

"_Kau mau membuatku cemburu?" tanya Joonmyun. Tawa Yifan meledak lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Joonmyun._

"_Sudahlah, Yixing itu milik kita berdua." Kemudian Yifan menatap Yixing yang tidak memperdulikan perbincangan mereka berdua tadi. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibir jokernya._

_Mata Yifan tak lepas dari wajah serius Yixing yang terus menatap televisi di depannya. Sejak Yifan mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Yifan merasa Yixing adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Bagaimana cara Yixing lebih memperhatikannya daripada Joonmyun, yang notabene adalah sahabat sejak kecil Yixing. Mungkin karena sikap Yifan yang gentleman dan murah hati, membuat Yixing sangat dekat dengannya._

_Keesokan harinya, Yixing menyuruh Yifan dan Joonmyun agar datang ke rumahnya lagi. Tentu saja Yifan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Joonmyun, karena sepulang dari rumah Yixing kemarin ia sibuk membereskan rumah kecilnya yang sudah kotor sejak lusa, ia bangun kesiangan dan otomatis ia terlambat datang ke rumah Yixing._

"_Mianhae, aku terlambat!" kata Joonmyun setelah tiba di depan pintu rumah Yixing sambil mengatur napasnya karena berlari._

_Yixing yang berdiri menyender pintunya menatap Joonmyun tajam. "Kan sudah ku-sms dari kemarin malam, babo… makanya liat ponselmu!"_

"_Mianhae."_

"_Ya sudah." Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyun menuju ruang tamu. Disana, sudah ada Yifan yang sedang menonton film._

"_Tunggu sini, Joonmyunie. Akan kuambilkan minuman."_

_Kemudian Yixing berjalan menuju dapur yang agak jauh dari ruang tamu._

_Joonmyun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Yifan. Ia menatap Yifan dari ujung matanya. Wajah namja tampan itu sedikit terlihat bosan meski film yang sedang ditontonnya ini bisa dibilang lumayan bagus._

"_Yifan-ah, sepertinya kau bosan…?" tanya Joonmyun. Yifan menatap Joonmyun malas, lalu mengangguk pelan._

"_Yixing tidak memperhatikanku sejak aku datang kesini."_

_Joonmyun menghela napas mendengar alasan Yifan. Jelas sekali kalau Yifan menyukai Yixing._

"_Jelas sekali kau menyukai Yixing, Yifan-ah. Kalau saja Yixing tidak polos dan lugu seperti sekarang, mungkin ia akan segera menyadari tingkah super manjamu itu." Kata Joonmyun, sukses membuat wajah Yifan memerah._

"_Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yixing begitu saja!" seru Joonmyun, tidak terlalu keras agar Yixing di dapur tidak mendengarnya. Yifan membelalak mendengar ucapan Joonmyun._

"_Apa maksudmu, Joonmyun?"_

"_Yixing milik kita berdua, jadi kalau kau menginginkannya, kau harus bersaing denganku." Kata Joonmyun. Yifan langsung cengo mendengar ucapan Joonmyun._

_Jika orang lain menilai, tentu saja orang lain akan berkata Yifan akan menang. Yifan adalah namja tampan yang selain kaya ia juga taat beragama. Rajin ke gereja dan tidak pernah sombong. Tubuh tinggi dan kekarnya bisa membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut padanya._

_Lain pula dengan Joonmyun. Namja tampan ini tidak terlalu kaya namun tidak bisa dibilang miskin. Joonmyun memiliki orang tua yang tinggal di luar negeri, dan orang tuanya selalu mengirim uang untuk Joonmyun yang tinggal sendirian. Bukankah aneh melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang rapi namun dikelilingi gunungan rongsokan sampah di kota elit seperti Seoul? Silahkan tanyakan kepada Joonmyun. #plaaakk#_

_Joonmyun menoleh ke arah dapur. Yixing lama sekali berada disana._

"_Sepertinya aku memang mencintai Yixing…"_

_Gumaman Yifan membuat Joonmyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah gelas dan sebuah teko berisi sirup jeruk dingin._

"_Ini, Joonmyun. Tuang sendiri, ya."_

_Joonmyun mengangguk pelan dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan gerakan Yixing yang meletakkan semua benda yang dibawanya dari dapur di meja di hadapan Joonmyun. Kemudian, Yixing berjalan lagi menuju dapur._

"_Jadi, kau mau bersaing secara sehat, 'kan?" tanya Joonmyun, sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Aku, Kim Joonmyun, berjanji akan bersaing dengan sahabatku, Choi Yifan, untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Lee Hyukjae, sahabat yang selama ini kucintai." Kata Joonmyun._

"_Aku, Wu Yifan, berjanji akan bersaing dengan sahabatku, Kim Joonmyun , untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Lee Hyukjae, sahabat yang sudah lama kucintai." Kata Yifan, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyun._

"_DEAL!"_

_**Flashback Off**_

.

"Yifannie…"

Yixing menutup mulutnya melihat tubuh sahabatnya digotong oleh petugas rumah sakit menuju mobil ambulance. Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyun erat.

"Yixing, jangan menangisinya.. kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Yifan tadi?" tanya Joonmyun, mengeratkan genggaman tangan Yixing di tangannya.

"Tapi… ini terlalu cepat, Joonmyun…"

Joonmyun membelai kepala Yixing lembut.

"Ada saatnya ini semua terjadi."

Setelah petugas rumah sakit itu berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, tangis Yixing meledak dan ia langsung memeluk Joonmyun erat. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat, dan sepertinya luka di bahunya sedikit terbuka dan mulai menampakkan rona merah di sweater yang dipakainya.

"Uljima, Yixing… lukamu bisa terbuka.." kata Joonmyun sambil mengusap punggung Yixing lembut. Gemetar dari tubuh gadis itu sudah sedikit melemah, namun air matanya makin deras mengalir dan membasahi bahu Joonmyun.

.

.

.

_3 days later_

Yixing menatap sendu sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Yifan yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Ia membelai tanah makam itu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Apa kau bahagia, Yifannie?" gumam Yixing. Joonmyun yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap nisan Yifan datar.

'_Kau membuat Yixing sedih, Yifan-ah.'_

'_Mianhae.'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Joonmyun. Seperti bisikan seseorang yang dikenalnya...

'_Kau menang, Joonmyun. Kupercayakan Yixing padamu.'_

Mata Joonmyun terpaku pada sesosok namja yang berdiri di belakang nisan Yifan dan terbalut cahaya putih, tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yixing dan membelai kepalanya lembut. Kemudian sosok itu mendekati Joonmyun dan menepuk bahu Joonmyun pelan.

'_Jaga Yixing baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.'_

WUUUSSHHH

Angin kencang yang berhembus saat itu mengiringi kelebatan cahaya putih yang kemudian hilang bersama sosok itu. Sosok yang tersenyum sangat hangat kepada Joonmyun.

Yifan…

"Joonmyun?"

Tangan Yixing yang melambai-lambai di depan waja Joonmyun membuat Joonmyun mengerjapkan matanya. Yixing di hadapannya menatapnya heran.

"Kau bengong di pemakaman, eoh? Ayo, kita kembali."

Yixing menggandeng lengan Joonmyun dan menariknya meninggalkan pemakaman.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki dari dan menuju rumah mereka. Seperti saat ini. Yixing menatap lurus ke jalanan sementara mata Joonmyun sesekali melirik ke tangan Yixing yang menggamit lengannya.

"Joonmyunie…" panggil Yixing. Joonmyun menoleh menatap Yixing. Gadis manis itu menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya kepada Joonmyun.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membelai kepalaku. Rasanya lembut sekali. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin karena kukira itu hanyalah angin yang berhembus kencang."

Mata Joonmyun membulat mendengar ucapan Yixing.

Jadi, sosok itu… sosok yang tadi berbisik dan tersenyum kepadanya…

Yifan?

"Joonmyun!"

Joonmyun tersentak saat mendengar Yixing menjerit memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yixing yang cemberut dengan sangat imutnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Joonmyun membelai kepala Yixing lembut. "Aku dengar kok. Sudahlah, ayo ke rumahmu. Aku mau mencicipi kue strawberry buatan Teuki ahjumma."

Yixing tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk lengan Joonmyun erat.

"Ne~!"

Dua orang itu pun akhirnya berjalan dengan wajah bahagia.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_

Sekali lagi, ini FF remake yg dulunya EunSiHae pairing…

FF abal banget… terinspirasi dari drama di MV MBLAQ yg It's War.. sma kayak judulnya.. ^^ biar nggak gantung, jdi dibikin flashback + pas pemakamannya Yifan.. walopun nggak ada part pas Yifan dimasukkin ke peti

Di cerita ini, setelah ditembak, Yifan ceritanya langsung meninggal T.T #tragis amat

Walopun di drama MV nggak diliatin apakah Joon mati ato langsung ke RS (?)

Mianhae kalau banyak typos, kesalahan, kegajean, atau reader yang mengalami kejang-kejang setelah membaca FF gaje ini.. resiko ditanggung sendiri XD

**RCL after read. Thanks.**


End file.
